percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 22
Josh's P.O.V I looked at the chest. I could swear that the chest is a gift from my father, since we don't have anything to fight with (yet). Our base had next to no weaponry since the ones in Camp Half-Blood were destroyed, and now we need to use our powers to go against the protogenois. I wished we had backup, but we only have Drake and one of Hiro's clone, maybe the golden chest can prove useful to us. I held the chest, and opened it. Once I opened it, it glows golden so bright that we have to cover our eyes. Once the glow subsided, there stood a very bright golden armor, just for the three of us. Oh, thank you Hyperion, dad. We all took each of the armors and the weaponry, and said thank you to Hyperion many times. Oh, it's not just from me, son. It's also from Apollo, and Aether. Wow, no wonder the armor and the equipment were so powerful. They are blessed by three gods. One Olympian god, one Titan, and one Protogenoi. This could be our ultimate weapon against Erebus and Ceto. Just then, a wave of water came to Mount Othyrs. I don't understand how it is done, but we have to get out of the mountain, and fast. The chest mysteriously disappeared, but I figure that they will appear again to help our other friends. The water slowly took the form of a girl, and I could tell it's Ceto. "Well... back to reunion, boys?" Ceto asked. A few seconds later, darkness formed beside Ceto, and after a few seconds, it formed into a man with pale face and darkness surrounding him. "Erebus." Hiro muttered. Erebus made a tsk tsk sound. "Always caught unprepared, are you, demigods." Erebus waved his hand and an army of mortals with machine guns appeared and had their guns trained on us. "You see, there is no escape now. Surrender, and we shall spare your life." Erebus looked smug, but Hiro smirked. I don't know why Hiro did that, maybe because he knows that he had backup. It looks like he was right. A gust of wind blew and revealed the enraged Alex. He was so mad, probably because he failed to save his mother and/or sister. Lora stood just 6 meters from him, summoning lightning bolts on the mortals. Drake was summoning the undead to help him. The skeleton warriors just charged the mortals with ease. He is so mad that he created a very powerful cyclone, and unleashes blue jet onto his enemies. The mortals are shaken, but they keep firing. I decided to try out my equipment that my father gave to me. I concentrated on one mortal, closed my eyes and began to concentrate on it. When I opened my eyes, the vambraces on my arm glowed and produced a bright golden orb. I throw it in the middle of the mortals and they scurried away, like the mist make them saw it's a grenade rather than an orb of light. Then, the orb of light exploded into orange flames and the mortals were scattered. "Oh... have noticed something, Joshy?" Erebus said. I glared at him. No one calls me Joshy. I concentrated my vambraces and greaves, drew my bows and channeled the power to explode in a brilliant ball of light. I notched an arrow, and as it is about to hit Erebus, it stopped in the midair and exploded in a brilliant ball of light. Erebus laughed. "That doesn't hurt me. By the way, have you noticed the mist in the world is dissipating?" I stopped. I just realized that the mortals are now aware that they are dealing with a super-powered Half-bloods, so they began to fire much more rapidly. "And that's not all I did." Erebus said. "I just made the Titan's Curse a lot more painful, which means whoever was under the weight of the sky, they will suffer 5 times more." Is Erebus talking nonsense? He wasn't directly involved with the sky. In fact, he 's not related. Could he possibly be convincing Ouranus to increase his weight? Another Hiro clone appeared next to me. "Hey Josh, let's take down Erebus now." "Well, is there any god that can help us?" I asked him. "Umm... not at the moment, but we still stand a chance against Erebus, right? Look at the sky, the skies are clear, and it is in the middle of the day." "Oh, right." I said, and we lunged at Erebus. That was one stupid mistake. Erebus knows we came for him, and he sidestepped easily and sliced Hiro's chest. Hiro gasped in pain, but as I watched, it healed immediately. I guessed that Hiro can speed up his healing process. Erebus continued to laugh, but he didn't see who's behind him, and Nick Blane tackled him. He's the son of Aether. Me and Hiro struck with renewed force. I fired a concentrated laser beam at Erebus, Hiro's clone appeared on almost everywhere. Erebus screamed in pain as we attacked him. Erebus tried to get away, but me and Nick held him so tight (and since we're the children of the light) that Erebus can't even vanish in the shadows. The light intensity is very overwhelming. We can only keep Erebus pinned down for so long. I could feel the barriers of Hyperion and Apollo is beginning to fade away. Yes, they were barriers to protect against Hypnos and Morpheus (since I was also a descendant of Hypnos and Morpheus), and should the barriers be broken, I will start to become sleepy. But thank goodness that the barriers still held, but I don't have time to worry about that now. After this battle, I am going to build a base so strong, so heavily defended that no one could ever get inside (except members of course). While me, Hiro and Nick were pinning Erebus down, Ceto had summoned water to flood the Center of Light base in Mount Othyrs. I know it sounds silly that a base in a mountain can get flooded, but it just happened. The water seemed to be only flooding the Center of Light base, nothing else. Ceto decided to join the fight and now we have two protogenois to deal with. "I'll deal with Ceto." I told Hiro and Nick. "I'll deal with Ceto." I faced Ceto, and she smiled smugly. She had the same smug look as Erebus. "Well, what are you waiting for, spawn of Hyperion?" Ceto taunted. I wasted no time. I crouched down and punched the earth with my palm. My vambraces emits a yellow energy wave that spreads on the ground, and Ceto can feel the energy wave that I produced. Ceto vanished into thin air, and I stood up. But what I don't know is that Ceto was directly behind me. Ceto grabbed me and she touched my cheeks. Water formed in her hands, and her hand closed on my face. I fought and struggled for breath as bubbles rose on the water. Finally, I elbowed her, and the water left me. I gasped for breath and continued the battle. Category:The Chiaroscuro Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Fan Fiction